Adventurers' Quest
Chapter 1: Undercover Operation (In which our hero/heroine finds out about the Black Knights' plans) 1. Talk to Sir Kitree (you will need to be wearing a Rune platebody or Green dragonhide body to go through the gate). He will announce that he is a White Knight that has heard about you slaying a dragon, finding Sir Vyvin's sword, and ruining the Black Knights' plans. He will tell you that the Black Knights are planning to reawaken a beast from the Wilderness Volcano. He will tell you to talk to Sir Amik Varze. 2. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you to go to the Black Knights' Fortress to find out more. 3. Put on your black full helm, platebody, and platelegs, and enter the fortress. Climb down the ladder to enter the Black Knight's Training Center. 4. Talk to all of the black knights there and get information about the beast. Since you are in disguise, they won't attack you. 5. Talk to Sir Amik Varze and tell him all the information. The White Knights and Black Knights will wage war, and Sir Amik Varze and Sir Kitree will escort you to Lumbridge so you'll be safe. 6. Try to enter the Guild of the Great, but the guard will stop you. Notice that his name is now fully capitalized and he also now has a combat level, which is 33. 7. Head to the back of the guild and sneak through the courtyard, sneaking past the two guards. The area is pretty short, actually. 8. Once you enter the main building, you'll find the three real guards and Sir Kitree locked in a cage. Sir Kitree will tell you to look for the key. 9. Climb down the ladder and head through the corridor, watching out for the 5 greater demons. Kill the black demon at the end of the corridor and it will drop the key to the cage. 10. Free Sir Kitree and his guards. Suddenly, the three imposter guards will attack! Since the guild is a multicombat zone, all three of them will attack you at once. They have the same stats as regular black knights, so they should be pretty easy. 11. Once you defeat all of them, your character will start to talk about the black demon that he found under the guild. He or she will ask Sir Kitree if that was the beast the Black Knights were talking about. Sir Kitree will find a note in one of the dead knights' pockets. The note says "The commander knows more about the beast than we do. After we slay these puny White Knights, we'll ask him about the beast." 12. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you to go undercover again and ask the commander about the plans. 13. Put on your black armor again and climb the Black Knights' Fortress all the way to the top. Then climb up the tower. The commander (level 107) will see through your disguise as he knows all of the black knights, and can tell a genuine knight from an imposter. He has 100 HP and can hit up to 10, so people below 70 combat should bring food. Once you defeat him, pick up the note and the dirty spade that he drops. 14. Take the note to Sir Amik Varze. He will read the note and tell you that the beast is a dragon named Etinarg that is Elvarg's ancestor. He will also warn you that Etinarg is a black dragon, one of the strongest kinds. Finally he will tell you that Etinarg is currently under the Wilderness Volcano and must be slayed before the Black Knights reawaken him, but in order to reach his lair, the player must find a magical stone tablet found under an Asgarnian mountain. Chapter 2: Mt. Kee (In which our hero/heroine finds the stone tablet required to reach the lair of Etinarg) 1. Head to Rimmington and take the strip northwest to Mt. Kee. 2. Climb to the top of the mountain and go into the dungeon. 3. The passage contains moss giants, lesser demons, and fire giants, so it isn't too bad. Run to the end of the passage. MAKE SURE you activate Protect from Magic before clicking on the stone tablet at the end of the passage! 4. As soon as you click on the stone tablet, Bornava (level 145), the ghost of an Elite Black Knight, will appear and say that the Black Knights' plans must not be ruined, and he will summon 2 level 115 lesser jungle demons, who have 120 HP each. The demons will both attack you at the same time. They can hit up to 15 with both melee and magic, so this can be a tough fight. It is suggested you wear high melee defence armour along with the Protect from Magic prayer as this will negate almost all of the attacks, as the demons are inaccurate, just like their lesser demon cousins. There are no safespots, however, so watch out. 5. As soon as you defeat the demons, Bornava says he will just have to do things by himself, and attack. He is weak to crush and magic, semi-weak against stab and ranged, and almost completely immune to slash. He will change prayer according to what attack style you use, but will eventually run out of prayer, however he has 99 prayer so it takes a long time for him to run out. He can hit up to 20 with melee, and up to 15 with a close-range magic attack. He has 130 HP, so the fight shouldn't take too long. As with the last battle, there are no safespots. 6. Once you defeat Bornava, he will tell you to go ahead and take the tablet; it won't hurt much. Take the tablet, and as he fades into oblivion, he will tell you that you will now face the true fury of Zamorak. 7. You have 30 seconds to escape the cave, or else you will die. Run back to the entrance and you will end up on top of Mt. Kee. 8. Head back to Sir Amik Varze and show him the tablet. He will tell you that once you slay the dragon, if you can, skin the dragon and take the hide back to him as proof. Chapter 3: The Real Dragon Slayer (In which our hero/heroine slays Etinarg once and for all!) NOTE: It is advised you are on a members' server while doing this part of the quest. 1. Head to the Wilderness Volcano and use the dirty spade (a regular spade will not work) to dig inside the part with the greater demons. 2. The corridor you are in contains fire giants, hellhounds, lesser demons, greater demons, and black demons. Run through the corridor while Protect from Melee is activated, using super energy potions and prayer potions when necessary. 3. At the end, you will find a door with a hole where the tablet is supposed to go. Use the tablet on the door and the door will crumble. Go inside the new chamber to face Etinarg (level 234), a slightly stronger version of a black dragon. He has 200 HP and can hit up to 25 with melee, but a combination of Protect from Melee, an Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield, an anti-fire potion, and an Amulet of dragonfire will completely negate all of his attacks. 4. Once you slay Etinarg, skin the dragon with any sharp blade and head back to Sir Amik Varze. He will take one half of Etinarg's hide and tell you to take the other half to Sir Kitree. 5. Talk to Sir Kitree to give him the other half of Etinarg's hide and finish the quest! Quest complete! Rewards: 5 quest points 100,000 experience in Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints 100,000 coins Members can also buy and wield the Dragon sword and Dragon warhammer with 60 attack Access to the Armory of the Great, where one can buy a rune platebody for 50,000 coins, and green d'hide body for 5,000 coins. Members can also buy the Dragon sword and Dragon warhammer for 500,000 coins each. Both of the new dragon weapons can be used to enter the Guild of the Great. Fire giants are added to the dungeon underneath the Guild of the Great, and there are three black demons in the final area instead of one Ability to fight Bornava once per day for 100 Black Knight kills.